


Jar Media smut

by sweatyschweppe



Category: Jar Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyschweppe/pseuds/sweatyschweppe
Summary: THIS IS CRINGY ON PURPOSE YOU DICKHEADS





	Jar Media smut

“Come on Alex, don’t be mean to me now!” James’s whine was muffled into his pillow. He was laying on the bed with his legs in the air. A tight maid outfit traced his body, and Alex found that pretty sexy.

Alex snickered, folding his arms. “Now James, what have I said about calling me by my name?” He teased, slowly walking towards the taller. He put his hand on James’s shoulder, gently stroking down his body until he rested it on his arse.

James shuddered in delight. “Sorry, daddy…” he blushed, embarrassed yet turned on, and embarrassed about being turned on. His long cock sure was getting hard.

Alex smirked. "That's better," he praised. Then without warning, he spanked James.

"Ah!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"Are you thick? You just forgot to call me daddy, so daddy had to punish you." Alex spanked him again. "And that one was for talking back to me."

"Sorry, daddy..." James whimpered. "I promise it won't happen again, daddy. I'll do anything to make it up to you, promise!"

Alex scoffed. "You'll do anything for me anyway. But, since you brought it up..." He sat on the bed, and pushed James off onto the floor.

"Ow!" James tried to get up, but grunted as Alex pushed him back down again with this foot.

"I didn't say you could get up," Alex stated. "And don't apologise with words," he cut James off, "Apologise properly. Kneel and- well, I think you know the rest by now."

James scrambled to his knees and started to unbutton Alex's trousers, fumbling for a little but eventually succeeding in pulling them down. Alex lifted his arse up to make it easier for James to pull down his boxers and reveal his erect cock.

"Are you ready, boy?" Alex put his hand on James’s head and stroked his hair.

James nodded. "Yes daddy, thank you for letting me do this for you, daddy." He leant forward and put his lips around the end of his dom's shaft. He took more into his mouth and started to suck.

Alex quietly moaned and buried his fingers in James's hair. "That's good, good boy," he murmured absent-mindedly.

James was filled with a rush of happiness at this praise, and ambitiously took all of Alex's member down his throat.

This, being so unexpected, forced Alex to buck his hips and elicit a loud moan. He used his other hand to keep him upright on the bed. "God, your mouth is better than any pussy, it's like magic and it makes me want to cum but I don't want you to stop!" He screamed. His breathing was quicker, shallower. He looked down through heavy eyelids at James. "You- you look so cute, with my cock in your mouth," he moaned. James was looking up at him, eyes looking so innocent.

"I want to fuck your face, so badly. Just looking at you, it makes my balls ache. Nod if you want me to fuck your face, please baby boy." Alex was pleading so desperately.

This feeling made James feel so good: watching his dom squirm, all because of him, turned him on so much. He pulled out his own cock, hand on his shaft, and looked up at Alex with intent in his eyes.

Alex could tell what James was asking him, and nodded. "When I start fucking, you can start stroking. Ready?" After what felt like too long, James's nod sent Alex's hips wildly bucking. He needed this, so hard.

James jerked his own shaft as fast as he could, knowing this would be his fastest cum ever. Alex's cock in his mouth, and the need to please his daddy, would make sure of that. 

Gripping tightly to the edge of the bed and James's hair, Alex screamed in pleasure. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming any minute now!" The bed was squeaking under his force.

As Alex's cum filled up James's mouth, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. James allowed himself to cum too, and as he did he took his mouth off of Alex's member.

"Don't... forget... to swallow..." Alex ordered between breaths. "Just because you made me cum... doesn't mean you can forget who controls you..."

James willingly obeyed, licking his lips to ensure he had consumed all of his dom's seed. "Thank you, thank you daddy so much. Thank you for letting me suck your cock, thank you for letting me get off, thank you so, so much," James grovelled. 

"About that." Alex sat up on the bed again, looking at James. "I want you to lick up all of your own cum from off the floor as well," he commanded.

Of course, James obeyed yet again, while Alex continued to watch. He enjoyed how much control he had over his James.

When James was done, and looked up to wait for his next command, he was greeted by Alex shoving his foot in his face. He was wearing socks, which softly encased his feet.

"You said you would do anything for me, so don't hold back now."

James wasn't really sure what to do, but decided he would hold Alex's foot and press his nose into it, taking big whiffs.

Alex could hardly help bursting into laughter. "I can't believe you're actually sniffing my foot!" He mocked.

James hesitated and was about to stop, but Alex scolded him that he didn't tell James to stop. So he continued to just sniff Alex's foot for about 10 minutes, before Alex kicked him with his other foot for the same to happen with that one.

"You're so pathetic. You're actually so pathetic. I can't believe you'd even do this for me." James started to blush again, the lines still blurred between embarrassment and pleasure. "I completely own you."

Alex then kicked James's face again so he fell on the floor. "I love doing this stuff to you. It gets me off when I do this. And it gets me off knowing that you get off. Don't you?"

"Yes, daddy," James nodded.

"I let you wank half an hour ago and you're still getting hard?" Alex raised an eyebrow and couldn't help grinning. "We can't have that now, can we?"

James shook his head, blushing again as he avoided eye contact. "Sorry daddy," he apologised.

Alex scrathed James's head like a pet. Well, he kind of was. "No need for that, it just means we can play a little game now. Aren't you glad?"

"Yes, daddy," James nodded.

"Thank me."

"Thank you, daddy."

Alex smirked. "We're gonna play red light green light: you know how that works, right?" When James nodded, Alex continued. "For every time you don't listen to me and do it wrong, I'll spank you, and if you do it well I'll give you a countdown at the end. Ready?"

"Yes daddy." James put his hand on his cock ready, and made steady, unbroken eye contact with Alex.

There was a pause.

"Green light."

As soon as the words left his dom's lips, James started stroking up and down his length. Not too fast yet, as Alex was instructing him.

"RED LIGHT!" Alex commanded so forcefully that James was dumbfounded for a moment, before remembering that he was meant to stop.

"Naughty boy..." Alex tutted. "That's one so far. Green light."

James started stroking again, whilst profusely apologising for his disobedience.

"Red light!" This time, James obeyed correctly.

Their game went on for 40 minutes, until Alex decided to stop.

"Ok, that's 15 spanks for you then. And because you're such a naughty boy, you don't even get to blow your load. And that's such a shame for you. It's fun for me to watch, but I'm disappointed that you don't care enough about me to do anything I say." Alex sighed dramatically.

James's eyes widened as he immediately rushed to apologise. He got on his knees and put his head on Alex's lap. "I'm so sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to upset you! You're the absolute greatest, I'm worse than the ground you step on, I'm so so sorry, daddy! I hope you're able to forgive me!" He cried, almost sobbing.

Alex stroked James's hair as comfort. "I'll only forgive you once you accept your punishment, okay? Now climb across my lap so we can get it done with."

James nodded and complied, although it was uncomfortable with his hard cock against Alex's legs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy."

"Now, don't forget to thank me after each strike."

_WHACK_

"Ah- Thank you, daddy."

_WHACK_

After the first four, James's cheeks were as red as his cheeks. Tears pricked his eyes. He hesitated in thanking Alex.

"Sorry, what's that? I don't think I heard you that time," Alex teased.

"Sorry; thank you, daddy," James whimpered.

Alex nodded. "That's better. You better not forget again, or I'll have to start again."

James didn't forget again.

_WHACK_

Number 15, that was the last one. Tears were rolling down James's flushed cheeks, but that was a physical reaction. Another physical reaction was his cock, it was almost bursting with cum. He tried his absolute best not to make a mess all over his daddy. But Alex noticed him squirming.

"Aw, is the baby boy having difficulty holding in his cum?" He cooed, before bursting into laughter. "I think I'll be nice to you and give you a countdown, ok baby boy?"

Eyes shimmering, James nodded in excitement. He sat on the floor in front of the older, but was confused when Alex put his feet in front of him.

Alex raised both eyebrows suggestively, grinning. "First, I want you to take off my socks using your teeth."

James was still somewhat confused, but obediently followed orders. It was a bit difficult, but he managed.

Alex couldn't help snickering. "I'm gonna give you a countdown from 20. While you jerk, you have to look at my feet, and then at the end you have to cum on them. Got it, jerk boy?" He giggled at his nickname.

"Yes daddy." 

"20... 19... 18..."

James obeyed and stared at Alex's feet.Was he a foot fetishist? He didn't know. Either way it didn't matter now, he was a sub with a duty to please his daddy and he was stroking so hard and fast and he needed to explode but needed permission above all else-

"3, 2, 1, and cum!" Alex had such glee in his voice.

The biggest moan of relief escaped James's lips as he came, all over Alex's feet. Alex let out a sharp laugh.

"Good boy, you're such a good boy for me, you beautiful baby boy," Alex was talking in his sickly sweet pet voice. "But you know what you have to do now?"

James knew instantly. "I have to clean up this mess I've made, don't I daddy?" 

With an uncontainable grin, Alex nodded. "Don't hesitate then!"

James knew the best way would be to be on all fours, and then he just starting licking. He couldn't actually taste Alex's feet; the cum overpowered it.

When James was done, he sat back and panted deeply. Then he was met with a sharp kick in the face.

"Ow!"

"I didn't say you could stop!" Alex pointed out, giggling at the sight of his sub at his feet. 

Reluctantly, James continued to lick Alex's slimy feet. Though he had to admit, the way Alex was treating him was reminding him of his tsundere hentai.

Occasionally, Alex would keep kicking James in the face. James was surprised in that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would've.

After a while, Alex lifted his legs back onto the bed, and laid down. He turned his head to look over the edge at the other. "You've been very good now. Go get the snack from the fridge, and then join me on the bed." He saI'd this so softly. His whole demeanour was completely different than a moment ago.

James got up off the floor, and went to the fridge and got out the snack. When he came back to the bed, he took off his maid outfit and put on clean boxers, as well as throwing a pair to Alex, who put them on immediately. Then James sat next to him.

Alex sat up, wiping his still wet feet on the duvet. He pulled off his shirt, then took the snack from James and unwrapped it. "I've been waiting for this mars bar," he declared, instantly taking a bite. "God, it's so good!" He mumbled, mouth now sticky from the caramel. He passed it back to James. "Here, you take a bite."

Having a sweet tooth, James took the bar as well as taking a rather large bite. He moaned in pleasure; it definitely tasted better than cum. Alex snatched it back for another bite, and they continued this way sharing the mars bar.

At the end of the chocolate's life span, James threw the wrapper on the floor and curled into Alex's chest, pulling the other's arms around him. Alex gently smiled, and pulled James closer into him. At some point, the pair fell asleep like that: together.


End file.
